Something To Do
by WrittenSound
Summary: Keiichi discovers another musical talent of Kaho-senpai's, and he can't get her off of his mind. Suddenly, his relationship with her is taken out of his hands by a devious reporter! KahoxKeiichi :  Please Read!


**Ship: **KeiichixKahoko

**Rating: **T for now

**Disclaimer: **If I owned La Corda D'Oro, Keiichi would have had a lot more of those funny awkward moments. Oh, and either he or Kazuki would have ended up with Kahoko and Len and Yunoki would have ended up together – and fallen off a bridge. Because I don't like them . Okay! Onto the Story! 

**Chapter 1**

Keiichi Shimizu was having trouble sleeping – not that that was uncommon. However, this time the music keeping his mind so occupied wasn't classical, and it frustrated him that he couldn't replicate the sounds he longed for with his cello.

"I want to... hear her... music..." he muttered, sleep slowing down his words. He breathed heavily, beginning to doze off as he remembered earlier that day when the violin wasn't the only thing that made Kaho-Senpai his favorite source of music.

XXOXX

Kahoko Hino was humming a song by her favorite band, her eyes closed as she relaxed in the afternoon breeze. She glanced around, making sure no one was listening – only seeing a sleeping Shimizu-kun. '_Well, if he hears it might not be so bad..._' she thought, blushing. She plugged in to some ear phones and promptly began to jam out. She played an imaginary drum set as the band started to play, bopping her head to the beat and laughed at herself softly, wondering how embarrassed she'd be if Shimizu-kun woke up and saw her at that moment. She breathed in, and sang with the boy on the CD:

"I could see our fingers all intertwined, all your wrinkles perfectly sit in mind

Oh... Somewhere down the line."

She smiled at the genuine feeling the boy had for whoever he wrote the song for. The care-free sound to his voice made her think of Hihara-senpai, but the lyrics focused her attention on a younger boy – her golden eyes flashed to the sleeping form of the bishounen-boy, Shimizu-kun. Her cheeks heated when she thought about the feelings she had for him and continued singing, slightly flustered.

"Probably we'd run out of things to do

Holding on to what's left of our fleeting youth

But... What else can you do?"

She hummed the background vocals, relaxing into the flow of the music as she forgot about the younger blonde that may be listening.

"Driving home tonight...

I didn't see the lights...

I was just watching you sleeping shotgun, I could have crashed the car -"

She stopped singing along, realizing how close to home that hit. She had to try awfully hard to keep her eyes off of that boy – the one whose eyes were slowly opening after the sudden silence. Shimizu-kun propped himself on his elbows and gazed at Kahoko, who was getting redder in the face by the second.

"Kaho-senpai has a pretty voice," he said slowly, politely. Kahoko stood abruptly, pulling the ear-phones out and backing away nervously.

"N-n-not at all, Shimizu-kun! I was j-just, umm..." She averted her eyes, trying to think of a reason she was singing in public – or why she had stopped so suddenly.

"What was that song?" He asked gently, ignoring her embarrassment, hoping she would sing again.

"Eh?" She squeaked. "Umm... Finding Something To Do... Do you want to... listen with me?" She asked, holding out an earphone for the boy.

He nodded, getting up and walking to where she stood. His hand brushed hers as he took the headphone and he smiled when she blushed at the contact. They sunk to the ground together, each with a headphone in one ear. When Kahoko started the music once again, she kept from singing but merely hummed the lead singers part. Shimizu-kun gazed at her content, and slightly flustered face, enjoying the music yet wishing she'd be the one to sing it.

They stayed like that for the rest of their lunch period, and somehow the bell ringing alerted Kahoko to the weight on her shoulder – Shimizu had fallen asleep once again. She woke him, and before leaving for class said, "Let's do this again, okay Shimizu-kun?" and left without waiting for an answer.

XXOXX

"Yes, Kahoko..." Keiichi mumbled slowly in his sleep.

"EHHH?" someone shrieked, causing Keiichi to wake. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh?..." He asked.

"Hino-san lets you call her by her first name?" Nami Amou-san asked enthusiastically, snapping a picture with a devious smile. "Could this mean... You're _datiinnngggg?_" She cried – catching several students' attention. "This could be the best scoop of the year! The Violin Romance has begun!_Viva La Kohai_! I _knew _you were her type!"

"You think..." he replied slowly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "that's not how it is..."

"Ohh?" Amou-san pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yes.. We aren't... I mean.."

Amou-san gasped, and tried to hide her new-found grin. "I _get it!_" She proclaimed. "You _want_ to be with her, but the opportunity to ask her out hasn't come up yet!" Her shouting was attracting quite a bit of attention, and Keiichi concentrated on calming his burning cheeks.

"No... I... Just want her to make those sounds again..." Oh, the lovely awkward way Keiichi words things. It puts him into odd situations. Luckily, he caught himself a moment after all the girls screeched, blushing bright red and swooning. "I mean... her singing... I want to hear it again..."

"So you think about her voice." Amou stated, not really asking a question.

"Yes... And her music..."

"And her music comes from her heart, does it not?" Amou asked, greedily waiting for his answer.

"Yes," the boy sighed, smiling. Amou was taken aback, and blushed wildly, not expecting the boy's face to be so beautiful just by adjusting the amount of emotion he showed. "She never uses enough technique... And sometimes, if she isn't feeling well, her violin plays horrible sounds... But, the way she plays... It's like I can feel exactly what she does... I want... To play like Kaho-senpai... I need to hear her music... To feel complete..."

Now thirty girls were surrounding him, staring at his gentle smiling face. He opened his eyes, and he stared blankly back at them, his smile vanishing.

"You like her!" Amou announced with conviction, and her fellow fan girls applauded her words. "We're going to make her yours! Then you can hear her music whenever you want."

"Hear Kaho-senpai's music... Whenever I want..." Keiichi mumbled. "Hear her... Make those sounds again... Make her mine... It all sounds... Like a dream."

And despite the squealing fan-girls, Keiichi Shimizu drifted into sleep, smiling contentedly.

**A/N: **** Heya! This is actually the first time I'm not writing yaoi, so be proud of me! Haha, I wish it was longer, but I thought it was an appropriate stopping point for a first chapter. I'm in LOVE with the KeiichixKahoko pairing, and I just finished watching the complete anime today and there was a scarce amount of fanfics for me to choose from . So I decided to supply the fandom with at least one more story! (Especially since only like two of the ones I read had proper grammar.) Soo, I hope you liked it, and if you want me to up the rating in later chapters, just let me know :) Have to supply the demand and all that! The song mentioned is Finding Something To Do by HelloGoodbye :) **

**OHH! Annddd, this story's short-hand name is STD XD HOW FUNNY IS THAT? **


End file.
